kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Eat More Meat?
''Who Can Eat More Meat? ''is the fourth episode of the fourth season. The guys must consume a larger amount of meat than the other over the course of three days. The person who has eaten more meat by the end is the winner. The Competition Kenny presents himself as a big carnivore and a lover of meat, primitively demanding meat from the camera. Spenny plans on eating turkey throughout the whole competition, while Kenny's first bite is into a severed cow's tongue. A disgusted Spenny leaves with his meat. Alone, Kenny tells the camera he plans on grossing Spenny out until the latter loses his appetite entirely. In Kenny's room, Spenny is saddened to learn that neither his nor Kenny's crew knows how to perform the heimlich maneuver should either competitor choke on his food during the competition. Within a few minutes of starting the competition, Kenny has eaten over two pounds of meat to Spenny's half a pound. Spenny moves downstairs and forces himself to regularly eat for as long as possible. In his office, Spenny explains that he must chew his food thoroughly lest he get constipated. He is interrupted by Kenny who, while eating sausage links which are wrapped around his neck, staples pictures of cute animals and disgusting diseases to the wall to force Spenny to stop eating, but Spenny challenges Kenny to an eat-off next to the new mural. The guys keep eating and staring at each other until Kenny gets bored and leaves. At a European meat store, Kenny orders their largest slice of meat and bites into the raw flesh when it's presented to him. When weighed, the scale reads 6.73 pounds. Kenny marinates and cooks it, eating it over a dead mannequin named Joey in battle fatigues, giving the illusion of cannibalism. Meanwhile, Spenny's feeling unwell and plans a visit to his doctor, concerned with how much of his turkey he still has left to eat. Kenny goes to Goldfield, who offers Kenny a seal penis for $5000, a purchase Kenny doesn't go through with. He moves on to a restaurant for professionally cooked meat to eat while Spenny goes to his doctor's office, nearly unable to keep eating. At the restaurant, Kenny is also losing steam, eating more slowly than initially and chewing less before swallowing. Spenny's doctor advises eating other foods and exercise to promote bowel movements. Spenny takes a dance class but is unable to keep up because of a stomach ache and lack of energy. Kenny has moved on to a Korean-style restaurant and eats meat there while Spenny exercises on a stationary bicycle at home. Neither competitor is able to eat much of anything anymore. Later that night, Kenny dumps a large rubber bin full of meat and fake feces all over a sleeping and sick Spenny, who retaliates by whipping Kenny with the power cord of a lamp. Kenny hopes that Spenny will be too wrought with guilt over hurting Kenny to eat. The next morning, Spenny dismisses the rest of his turkey in favor of a fiber-rich cereal mixed with prune juice. During breakfast, Spenny remarks that he can no longer eat turkey and comes up with a plan B. Kenny spends his morning at a deli, where he eats as many dishes as he can before barely being able to move. The score that morning is 12.3 pounds for Kenny and 6.5 for Spenny. Later that day, Spenny exits the bathroom, excited that he's finally had a bowel movement and feels well enough to eat more meat. Spenny has a chef brought in to cook him enormous amounts of steak for lunch. The chef encourages Spenny to keep eating and advises he not let his body digest for fear that he will begin to feel full. Kenny has gone to his mother's house for lunch, but can't begin eating as he is full from earlier. He tries a couple bites, but starts off slow and eventually vomits, disgusting his mother and the crew. The crew drives him home in the trunk of the production van. The score being 13.3 pounds for Kenny and 10.3 for Spenny, Kenny begins to drastically slow his eating pace while Spenny keeps his own at a constant speed, going jogging while eating the rest of his steak. In a last ditch effort to put down some meat, Kenny cooks and blends several types of meat, which he drinks for a score of 14.6 pounds of meat eaten. Spenny returns home and cooks another steak for himself, which he eats in front of Kenny, who is feeling ill. He throws up several times during the meal, and so retires to his room, but not before throwing up all over Spenny's bathroom. Spenny leaves the house once again to jog and eat while Kenny vomits and has a bout of diarrhea. Spenny advises never to conduct such a competition. Kenny's crew insists he gets up, but he suspects he got food poisoning. After his eating session in the park, Spenny falls asleep in the back seats of the production van. The competition ends a final score of 14.6 pounds for Kenny and 15.0 pounds for Spenny.